Forbidden: My Sweet
by HikaKao-chan
Summary: Can a vampire really love a human?....Even if its a boy?....
1. Who are you?

_"Who...who's there?" Kaoru whispered silently, as he crept out of bed. He walked slowly over to the the window and opened it. He looked outside, but saw nothing. Just a couple of leaves blow by. "I was sure I heard something. Was it just my imaganation?" Kaoru thought to himself. _

_"No you weren't imagining anything." A strange voice answered back. Kaoru quickly turned around, and his eyes went wide. "How....how did you....? Who...are.....?" Kaoru was so terrified he couldn't even finish what he was saying. He saw a boy that looked about his age standing across from him. "Ha ha ha ha, aren't you a scaredy cat. Well, I guess you disgusting humans are all the same." The teen said coldly. _

_"What do you mean by "Disgusting Humans"? Aren't you one too?" Kaoru asked calmly. It was just then Kaoru noticed that the boy was standing right in front of him. "How did.... you move so quickly? Weren't you just standing......across from me?" The teen chuckled. "Yeah I tend to move quickly when I'm hungry." Kaoru looked at him scared and confused. "What...do you mean by hungry?" He grabbed Kaoru's chin and brought his face closer to his. "Hmmm, you know your kinda cute." He said completely changing the subject. _

_That was the last thing Kaoru heard before he felt the boy's lips being pressed upon his. He could feel the stranger's arm wrap around his waist and pulling him closer. While his other hand started to caress his cheek. "Mmmm" Kaoru tried to say something in protest and push away, but he couldn't. _

_The boy released Kaoru and licked his lips. "Wow.....you taste delicious." Kaoru was on the ground dazed. He couldn't feel his legs when he tried to move. The boy knelt down and grasped his chin once more. "By the way, the name's Hikaru and I'm what you humans call a vampire." _


	2. Vampire?

_"Vam......pire?" Kaoru questioned still in a daze. Hikaru smirked and brought his face even closer, so that Kaoru could see him more clearly. "That's right cutie...I'm...a...vampire." Hikaru answerd, his voice dripping with seduction._

_"I....have a name....you know...It's Kaoru and I'm a boy. Aren't you.....supposed to drink girl's blood?" Kaoru said shakily. Hikaru just laughed. "You watch movies...don't you? Why would I feed on such easy targets? Girls beg for me to bite them. When Targets like you are so much more fun." Hikaru tilted Kaoru's chin up so that his neck was exposed. "Besides.....Kaoru girl's blood makes me sick." Hikaru explained as he slowly traced his tounge along Kaoru's neck. _

_Kaoru felt himself go stiff as he felt Hikaru licking his neck slowly. "What.....the...hell.....are..you?" "Don't worry it only hurts for a second......my sweet." Hikaru said with amusement. "No....stop.." Hikaru kissed his neck softly, but frimly. Kaoru braced himself for the bite._

_Hikaru released Kaoru once more. "What?" Kaoru felt around his neck. "No bite.....marks?" It was then when he heard Hikaru laugh loudly. "What?" Kaoru was still confused about why he was still even alive. __"I didn't bite you, Kaoru, my pretty boy." Hikaru said while still laughing. _

_"Why?" Kaoru asked. "Why...didn't...you-" Kaoru was cut off by Hikaru's lips pressed aganist his once again. Kaoru was startled, but this time he didnt protest, and carefully kissed him back. When Hikaru felt Kaoru do this he let go. "I'll see you again tommorow night....I bid you adieu." Hikaru said as he bowed and lept out the window._

_"I think I just fell for a vampire..." Kaoru whispered as he gently touched his lips. _


	3. Lust Filled Night

_It was the next night and Kaoru was feeling anxious. "I hope he comes......besides he said he would." Kaoru laid back on his bed and stared at the celling, watching the large fan spin, until sleep caputured him. _

_"Wa...wake....up." Kaoru heard a voice but couldn't figured out who it belonged too. He tried to move but he felt like something was pinning him down. Kaoru slowly opened his eyes. "What....?" Kaoru said sleepily. "You didn't think I would forget about you....did you? I'm not that kind of guy...Kaoru" Hikaru gently whispered in his ear. "Hikaru?.....when did you....?" Hikaru cupped Kaoru's face and brought him closer. "Does that really matter?" Kaoru could feel a light blush come across his cheeks. "Well....um.....not really." Kaoru was becoming more red by the minute. "I didn't think so." Hikaru said smiling, showing the glint of his teeth. _

_A moment of silence passed and Kaoru was starting to become uncomfortable with the postion he and Hikaru were in. "Hikaru.....can you please get....off of me?" Kaoru asked trying to remain calm. "Why? I like you in this position. You look so cute and helpless. It's making me more tempted by the minute." Hikaru replied in a silky voice. _

_"What......do you mean "tempted?" Hikaru bent down and blew air in Kaoru's ear, making him shudder. "Did you forget Kaoru?......I'm a vampire remember?" Hikaru bent down and licked the center of Kaoru's neck. "Maybe....I should just bite you now.......Wouldn't that be fun?" Hikaru asked, his eyes filled with lust. Kaoru started to feel tense all over. _

_"Hikaru....wait." Hikaru looked up and tilted his head to the side. " Can I.......touch your fangs? " Hikaru smirked. He grabbed Kaoru's hand and kissed it gently. "Why.....would you want to touch them when they would feel so much better to have them on that pretty little neck of yours?" Kaoru felt himself getting even more red. "And if I remember correctly......last night you kissed me back. Am I right?" _

_"No.......I didn't, it's just that I well....." Kaoru was at a loss of words. Hikaru's words were stabbing him like a knife. Hikaru laughed. "Admit it my little Kao, I'm getting to you. Just look at you.....your blushing like mad." He bent down and kissed Kaoru softly. "I'll never leave you alone.....not until I make you mine." _

_Kaoru felt his eyes go half lidded. "Wh...what do you...mean? Make me yours?" Hikaru just smiled and winked as walked toward the window. "You'll find out soon enough......and don't worry....I'll be back." He blew a kiss and dissapered._

_"Who does he think he is?.....Forget what I said before..." Kaoru thought, running a hand through his hair._


End file.
